injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Sionis (Free For All)
|} Roman Sionis is a former business CEO and current mob boss. He currently has four incarnations in Injustice: Free for All. Background Roman was a CEO of his now deceased father's company, but accidently lead the company into bankruptcy, though, it saved by Bruce Wayne's buyout. The buyout gave Sionis an extreme hate for Wayne and his company, where he then carved a mask out of his father's black coffin. The newly titled Black Mask became a very feared Gotham mob boss and lead a cult-like group called the False Facers. He then formed a rivially with the Dark Knight himself after a battle between them ended up with Roman's mask being permanently seared onto his face. Capablilities Natural Strengths *Good business managment *Marksman *Advanced hand to hand combatant *Criminology Equipment *Thompson machine gun *Dual handguns *Switch blade *Balisong Role in Free for All Black Mask can be considered the main antagonist of the game, as he is usually the source of activity or a main part in it. In "Gotham's Knight", he is the one who sold Bane explosives, in "Shot in the Dark", he was Deadshot's target until he found out it was a trap, in "Contract Completed" he is the one who hired Deathstroke to kill the mayor, etc. He is the only character in the game to not have a chapter. Intro/Outro *'INTRO:' Black Mask approaches his opponent with two armed mobsters walking beside him. He grabs one of the mobster's tommy gun and gestures them to go away, as they obey. He says, "Hurry up and let me kill you before I decide to do even worse." *'OUTRO:' Black Mask's henchmen from before runs up to Black Mask, who is walking away from the body. He throws the henchmen his gun back and says, "Take 'em away, men." 'Attacks' 'Label Moves' *Roman sprays his opponent down with a clip of Tommy gun ammo *Roman crouches and fires a pair of pistol rounds into his opponent's shins *Black Mask whistles, calling one of his henchmen to come up behind his opponent and punch them in the back of the head *Black Mask pulls out a switch blade and attempts to toss it right into his opponent's stomach *Black Mask yanks out a balisong and gouges his opponent in their throat with it *Sionis snaps his fingers as a henchmen drops down onto his opponent crushing them, before jumping off the fighter and off screen 'Grab' Roman slides backwards as a triplet of his henchmen huddles around his opponent, grabs them, and brutally beats them to near death. 'Trait' 'Super Move' MOBSTER MADNESS: Black Mask pulls out a canister of gasoline and slams it over his opponent. He then throws it up in front of his opponent and fires at it, as it goes through the canister (drenching the opponent in it) and shooting them in the poccess. He then shoots them in their knee caps, making them fall to the ground in a puddle of gas before he pulls out a lite cigarette and throws it on them, burning them alive. 'Incarnations' 'Default' Sionis, of course, dons his iconic black mask as well a brown trilby with a black strap around it, a matching, pinstripe suit, a white undersuit, and a dotted bowtie. 'Batman: Arkham City' Sionis wears a torn, seemingly rubber mask, a light blue cargo shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a dark blue tie over it. He also has a brown, leather harness that holsters his dual pistols, black gloves, cargo pants, and shoes. 'Batman: Arkham Origins' Sionis dons a white pinstripe suit, black undershirt, white tie tucked under his suit with a pair of black shoes, black gloves, and pants matching his pinstripe suit. He also has his mask. 'Batman: Arkham Origins - Unmasked' Sionis looks exactly how he does with his Arkham Origins suit, but has his mask off, revealing his scarred, bloodied face and black hair. 'Quotes' Category:Males Category:Mobster (Free For All) Category:Injustice: Free For All Category:Villains